


The Night We Met

by My_Love_Forever



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the night Fiona and Michael met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This plays the night that Fiona and Michael speak of the person Michael was when they met. It just popped into my head; I hope you enjoy it!

I do believe it was him I fell in love with  
She said  
Yes, probably so  
He replied  
Who were you that night  
She asked  
I don't know who he is  
He replied  
But I have never been him since  
He continues  
Or before  
He adds  
Too bad  
She says  
I believe I miss him  
She mourns  
He doesn't exist  
He mutters  
Oh but you're wrong  
She cries  
He is still alive  
She assures  
You think  
He asks  
Of course  
She smiles  
Otherwise I wouldn't love you


End file.
